1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switch configuration to reduce the amount of circuitry used to drive an interferometric modulator display.
2. Description of Related Technology
Electromechanical systems (EMS) include mechanical elements, actuators, and electronics. Mechanical elements may be created using deposition, etching, and or other machining processes that etch away parts of substrates and/or deposited material layers or that add layers to form electrical and electromechanical devices. One type of EMS device is called an interferometric modulator. As used herein, the term interferometric modulator or interferometric light modulator refers to a device that selectively absorbs and/or reflects light using the principles of optical interference. In certain embodiments, an interferometric modulator may comprise a pair of conductive plates, one or both of which may be transparent and/or reflective in whole or part and capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical signal. In a particular embodiment, one plate may comprise a stationary layer deposited on a substrate and the other plate may comprise a metallic membrane separated from the stationary layer by an air gap. As described herein in more detail, the position of one plate in relation to another can change the optical interference of light incident on the interferometric modulator. Such devices have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.